halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- RE:Agnostos Ya, I think it could work. Let me finish up with the Empire however and we can figure out how to have it play out. Alright, I got a rough draft of the Mission Log by an Agnostos Army Lochias Grade 1(highest non-NCO rank) on Zalcronia. *Since the Prytor System is in Sangheili/UNSC space in the universe the Agnostos are in, a fleet will encounter the planet on their way home from victory. Since the planet is uninhabited by the UNSC or Sangheili, and has resources vital to the Empire, a task force is sent to gather information and begin a small colony. *A small colony is set up and patrols and observation teams are sent, Zalcrans are spotted but, to the Agnostos, not a threat...yet *After about a week, patrols are being slaughtered by the Zalcrans, the commander begins to have Odoiporos Mechs patrol and fire upon any Zalcrans. *A few days after this order, a colony is burned, and slaughtered by the Zalcrans, however some females are taken away, and later found by a large military force. *The planet is evacuated, possibility of orbital bombardment suggested, but denied. *The fleet evacuates the planet, however a single ship is left with orders to continue observing the planet through drones. Thats the earliest draft, if you can think of anything else, come tell me. Hmmm....if we go with the first suggestion, after the Hai discovered it, would they still be on/near the planet? If so You,Acetene and Me could have a three way conflict happen. Also about the hybrids, thats why theres females', so I sort of expect multiple, some will be taken back to Agnos for study, where they die, and some remain onboard the observation ship near their birthplace. Ah, alright about the Hai, and about the burned, they don't necessarily have to CONTROL fire to use it...you know...have a single one who decides to oh I dunno...think that hitting the hitting the glowing barrels is a good idea, creating a good explosion and burning the early wood colony houses,hehehe. Thats where my mind goes blank, I have no clue for a name of the log. And for the time I'm on, I am most active around 1:30 P.M-9:30 P.M EST. Actually I thought of Iroas Zalcronia Mission Log, Iroas is the Agnostos soldier, and its based off him. Alright, also, will you be controlling the Zalcrans? Are they capable of speech also? I got the page started, however it will be a little bit, I have other matters to attend to. Actually scratch that last message, I finished it earlier and forgot, however I am just a little confused on how to go about this, when will you post, once I mention the Zalcrans? Changed about habitability, however the Agnostos are more interested in Zalcronia due to its landscape. I was actually going to do that, most but not all, and the area around the site is well....gory... Alright, I'll make it just some guts lying around, maybe a helmet with brains inside ya know, the usual heh. Also, what do the Zalcrans use the bodies for?(also, their name as a species in Agnostis is Tromos, meaning Terror) Thanks, I have to go for the night, however if you want you may put something from the Zalcrans on it, maybe the group that went to the site? I saw, I'm going to add a small section about a patrol encountering a small group, few casualties and the rest get driven off. The add a day later with the colony attack. The only thing is I had an idea of the fleet bombarding the planet , does Zalcronia have any cave networks the Zalcrans can hide into to survive? Hmmm, ok no bombardment, I actually noticed you and Josh going to have the Zalcrans and Nexus go at it. Hmm, so more patrols, I can't really think of much more, maybe after the colony I will keep them there but they call for support, then begin to search for where they live? Find some, wipe some out but can't completely eliminate them. After exhausting their resources, they flee the planet but mark it for future expeditions? Ah, ok, and am adding a message to all forces to be cautious of the planets planets, going to have a Nožņaugtr Vine wrap around a soldier, but is freed. As well as some other environmental hazards. Also, maybe after reinforcements arrive, a digging crew discovers a Forerunner structure and begins to search, any suggestions on what may be down there? Sure Glad to help out :D! : No problem. Yep It totally sucks! Just got to be patient. Yo So what are we gonna do about my Honor Guard group because I think you make the article since Im busy with my Zatarak project. RE: Promotion Hey, that's great news! Thanks for telling me! Did you see that CT gave his reason for the NCF template on the Grand Armada? Yeah But not for long, sorry. I have a lot of homework to do. ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] I thought my Jokes were Bad Anyway, You think the Agonostos is bad you haven't seen mah Babies :D This is them Nexus mwhahaha! Lemme know if you wanna do something with 'em and Zalcronia (I doubt there would be much left XD) Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Rule Removing content from talk pages is prohibited. -- The State(Decrees)( ) 02:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) RvBr Hey, remember awhile back when you asked me if I watched any RvB Reconstructions episodes and I said no, then you were like "What?!". Well guess what I finally watched some; I'm up to Chapter 9. RE: Screenshots Hi sorry i didnt notice it but to be honest you did put your request in the completed part of my photo service. Anyway i will get it done asap. --1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 00:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Plasma Assault Rifle image I just took a look at the PAR image, and thought, its not much different. So I had the idea of replacing it, with the original Plasma Rifle concept art, it would make it look more unique, and in my opinion, a whole lot better! Also, I did add it to Halo:Conflicts, as you requested, and am in the process of making more articles for the journal project. Nah I didn't get to see any videos, send me the links, but I already knew it was going to be awesome lol, are you getting Halo Wars:LE? Lol, guess most on HF have, and true about Sandbox, I'm just happy their putting in both Hornets! And true about Orbital too, I actually heard there's a good view of Earth, wonder if you can see any Covenant ships. Actually its not the Mombasa elevator, that collapsed. Its supposedly in Ecuador, or so the name suggests. And yes, I am so happy about the Covenant map...but wonder WHERE the factory is, I've seen gameplay of it and it looks like they look to a swamp, So i thought it might either be Bahalo,Grunt homeworld, or Polamak,Drone Homeworld. Also, I heard rumors about Heretic/Citadel/Longshore, they say Heretic is a remake of Midship, but I dont know for sure. Hmm, haven't really thought of it, the only thing they believe in that they have no solid evidence for is Aorin and Zeri, their gods, and respective afterlives. Beyond that, I do not really think they do. They have stories which they sometimes exaggerate, like the Last Stand of Aima Faragki; which is similar to the Battle of Thermopylae. Whats New Hey dude, sorry I haven't been on for awhile. So whats new? RE:Lots of Articles Well no kidding, that about 3 times more articles than I have. Also, how do you like my huge project im doing? No, my Zatarak project. I know you have and I made part 3 in the 2nd chapter already. About the mission logs, I might do it. Also, took you long enough to come to my character's uncle's aid. Dang Well somebody's been busy. Stuff looks pretty good. That's ok. I'm always checking my watchlist anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Screenshot Sorry it took so long. Hope its ok. --1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 23:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Its ok. By the way two questions: Can I have two of my characters in the Art of the Energy sword and can i add you on XBL? Thanks --1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 00:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Dont worry about it I change my mind lol feel free to add me: Stocky33. Just let me know its you --1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 02:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Progress Sorry, man. It still won't be for a few months. And I'm trying my best not to go insane (Must NOT pull trigger...) Anyway, I've seen that you've been a busy bee with new articles.